The leukotrienes and their biological activities, especially their role in various disease states, have been extensively studied. Their properties are described in the book Leukotrienes and Lipoxygenase, Ed., J. Rokach, Elsevier, N.Y., 1989.
Inhibitors of the 5-lipoxygenase enzyme will prevent the biosynthesis of the various leukotrienes, and hence have a beneficial effect in those disease states in which the leukotrienes contribute to the disease.
Various derivatives of hydroxylamine have been described as inhibitors of the 5-lipoxygenase enzyme. Representative compounds are to be found in the following patent documents: EP 196,184, EP 279,263, WP 87/04152, U.K. 2,191,194 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,811.